Literally Falling for You
by TrueOzian
Summary: Gelphie (AU) - made from a prompt found on Tumblr. Elphaba gets the same bus every day and each day she sees a pretty blonde woman. She has been trying to find a way to talk the girl. *Contains hints of a woman/woman relationship, if you don't like, don't read :)* (AU - Set modern day)
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: **HI Guys, True Ozian here :) this is my first ever fanfic *squeal* so i'd appreciate if i could get some feedback. I'm not sure about my writing style so i'd love it if i could get some advice and stuff from some more experienced writers. Any way i think that's all for now. oh yeah, whilst i don't mind and in fact accept and embrace criticism, i am in fact human so no hate please :D thanks, and hopefully Enjoy! *Peace Out*

* * *

(_Whilst this isn't necessary, i'd like to give some background. Elphaba is A 19 year old living in modern OZ, Oz is sort of like a county/State rather than a country with the emerald city being the capital and others being smaller towns and villages surrounding. Elphaba has a part time job which she travels to via bus. on this bus, she often sees a blonde woman who she is attracted to and has been trying to get the courage to talk to_)

Elphaba plonked down onto her usual seat with a heavy sigh, she couldn't believe she had almost missed the bus again! She was sure that she would kill her landlord one day. After taking a deep breath, she sat up a little straighter and began to peer discreetly around the crowded bus. It didn't take her long before she spotted the familiar blonde curls that make her heart flutter. Just catching a glimpse of those golden ringlets and stunning blue eyes were enough to make her day. She only realised she was staring when she caught a flash of sapphire. Blushing a deep shade of forest green, she gave the young woman whom she was gazing at a shy smile which was returned brightly. Elphaba felt her heart beat a little faster and quickly turned back to face the front cursing herself silently for being ridiculous. "_Get a grip; she wouldn't go out with you, even if you were the last person on earth!" _Sighing heavily, Elphaba began to think about what a date with the petite woman would be like. She was so entranced by these thoughts that she wasn't aware of the wave of anxious confusion passing over the other passengers and was only brought back into focus when she heard the heard the sharp screech of brakes. Before she could collect herself, Elphaba felt her body lurch forward out of the seat, however instead of hitting the hard floor as expected, she was surprised to find that she had landed on something rather soft. She warily looked up to see what it was that she had landed on and found herself looking again into deep sea blue eyes. Gasping, she quickly started to get up muttering her apologies the young woman, all the while trying to control the deep blush that had flashed onto her face again. The blonde quickly lent forward to assist the heavily embarrassed woman, helping onto the seat next to her. 'Are you okay?' the blonde asked the green woman. 'fine, fine. Sorry… I'm ok' was the rushed reply. Elphaba sat back heavily, eyes closed, muttering angrily to herself '_Stupid, stupid idiot_'. She was brought out of her muttered mantra by a muffled high pitched giggle. Opening one eye, Elphaba looked to her right, to see the gorgeous blonde shaking, one hand covering her mouth to stop the treacherous peals of laughter. Once she caught Elphaba's gaze she quickly stopped laughing and blushed an adorable shade of pink. Elphaba believed it was the most perfect colour she had ever seen and vowed to make the small woman blush again, therefore opening her other eye and sitting up straight she deadpanned ' I suppose you think that was funny'. The blonde flushed a deeper , darker pink, which made Elphaba's heart flutter again, and stammered out a mumbled 'sorry, no of course not, nuhu, sorry…' which was cut off by a boisterous cackle. Settling down, Elphaba noticed the bus coming towards her stop and let out a sad sigh. Desperately trying to think of a smooth way of asking the blonde out, Elphaba quickly blurted 'Do you like food?' realising that she sounded stupid, she blushed heavily again. Luckily the blonde giggled once more before answering 'Yes of course Who doesn't?' collecting herself Elphaba began to start her proposal again 'I was umm, just.. uhh wondering if you'd ya know….', the blonde gave the green woman a little smile before going into her bag and pulling out a small pink notepad and pen, she quickly began to scribble down numbers before handing Elphaba the slip. 'when you manage to find you're words, give me a call' was whispered into Elphaba's ear before the blonde gathered her things and stood to leave. Getting to the door, the blonde turned to face Elphaba again and said 'by the way, I'm Glinda' she gave the green woman a smile before turning to leave again. Elphaba sat stunned for a few seconds before rushing to the open window of the moving vehicle and yelling out 'I'm Elphaba'. She ignored the weird looks from people in the street and focused on the blonde woman who simply waved back and walked away. Smiling giddily to herself, Elphaba flopped back into the seat happily, staring at the small pink slip.

It was a few moments before she realised that she was four stops past her own.


	2. Chapter 2: The Wiz

**A/N Hello Fellow Ozians, True Ozian here :) Thank you so much to those who have reviewed on my fic. I truly appreciate the lovely comments and helpful advice. Thanks Guys :D I wasn't sure about continuing the Fic, however a couple of you have asked for and i decided to give it a go. I would love some feedback on whether you think it's worth carrying on or not, that you would amazing. So yeah, Enjoy and continue reviewing :D Peace Out!**

***Contains some Lady Loving ;) no like, no read. simples :D**

**Disclaimer: Nuhu, nope, nada, not mine. although i wish :D **

* * *

It was another hour before Elphaba got into work. Hurrying through the door of the small coffee shop, she shoved her jacket onto the hook before grabbing her black apron. She glanced around looking for her boss, Andy. When she couldn't see him, she started to sneak towards the counter. She was a couple of feet away from the hatch when she heard a deep tutting sound, glancing behind her she saw the tall figure of Andy looking at her, hands on hips.

"And just where have you been? Your shift began an hour ago." Said the large man as he came up to the green woman. Elphaba sighed, tying up her apron whilst she thought of an excuse for being so late.

"I, uhh, you know how traffic is, it was horrible this morning" was her lame reply. Andy tilted his head to the side, in a disbelieving way. Elphaba, unsure what to do just gave the man a small smile before hurrying behind the counter.

"Sorry, I'll try not to be late again, I'll work overtime if you want" blurted Elphaba when she saw the stern look of her boss. She couldn't lose this job; it was her only way of paying the bills after her father had kicked her out of the house. The large man's face softened at the panicked look on the green woman's, and gave her a half smile before shortly replying "An hour's overtime, no extra pay" before going through the door into the little kitchen area. A few short moments later she heard a shout of;

"and get those piercings out, you know I hate the look of them"

Elphaba sighed before turning to take a customer's order. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

(Glinda POV)

Glinda couldn't concentrate. She was sat the most boring class Ever! She had been in such a good mood when she had arrived at the University, thinking about her bus encounter earlier. She had practically skipped along the road after getting of the bus, grinning like an idiot. She had only sobered when she realised that the walkways were completely deserted meaning that she was late for class. She had sprinted across the campus towards the Politics building (Her parent's choice, a compromise for her doing Art therapy). She quietly slipped into the lecture hall, thankfully unnoticed and slipped into the seat next to her best friend, Milla. Looking at the clock, she found she was only ten minutes late. Two minutes into the droning lecture, a note was slipped onto her desk by Milla. She discreetly opened the note and read the message:

_Why are you late then, did Fiyero finally corner you? _

Grinning at the note, Glinda quickly scribbled back,

_No, luckily. But I did run into Boq, he told me to tell you 'meet at the Wiz at 1'. _

She quickly chucked the note back to her friend before returning to her work notes. After a couple of minutes she ripped out a scrap of paper before scribbling another note.

_I finally talked to her today. _

She swiftly passed the note before turning back to her work, biting her lip. She heard a quiet gasp come from her write then some frantic scribbling before she felt something hit her temple. Looking down, she saw the paper ball. Sighing quickly, she unraveled the paper before looking at the barely readable reply.

_Come with me to meet Boq, I want to know EVERYTHING! _

Glinda replied with a quick ok, before settling down to get on with some work. However as she began to write, she began to think about the events on the bus earlier that day. The way the green woman–Elphaba, the way she had caught her staring at her on the bus, the way her emerald cheeks darkened when she was caught, the shy smile she had given Glinda.

Looking back at the clock, she noticed that the class was about to end, and she silently cursed herself for spending half an hour thinking about the green woman.

* * *

The moment she got out of the lecture hall, Glinda was bombarded by her excitable friend.

"Tell me, tell me, I want to know everything"

Glinda smiled slightly, before beginning to walk. She thought carefully for a few moments before beginning, "Well, like usual, I got on the bus to come here and after a couple of stops, she got on…"

"Yeah, yeah, skip over the boring part. What happened, did she sit next to you, did you move next to her, did she use a chat up line?" Milla bubbled, almost jumping up and down.

"Wait, I'm getting there" Glinda whined. "Anyway, like I was saying, she got on the bus and I was sat playing on my phone and looking at her sneakily. I looked up and she was looking at me and when she saw me, she blushed and smiled this amazingly cute smile so I smiled back. Then she looked away and started frowning and muttering to herself. So yeah, I just went back to my phone and next thing you know…." She trailed off, giggling slightly at the memory.

"She what, what did she do, did she come sit by you, WHAT DID SHE DO?!". Some people stared irritably at the loudness off the last part of the sentence and Glinda blushed before shushing her friend.

"Shh will you, there are people around. She umm, she fell on me"

"What?"

"She fell on me. The bus stopped quickly and she flew off the seat and kinda landed on me"

Milla laughed out loud at that and Glinda was forced to sit her on a nearby bench before she fell over. After a couple of minutes, she began to settle and asked "What did you do?" before the both stood and began walking again.

Glinda grinned sheepishly, remembering her bold actions before explaining " well I helped her up and asked her if she was ok, which she said yes to. Then she sat there mumbling and calling herself stupid which made me giggle, so she asked me if I thought that was funny, which made me blush. She laughed at me blushing and then we sat for a couple of minutes before she randomly asked me whether I liked food. I laughed and said 'yeah who doesn't' or something and then she started stuttering over her words. I thought maybe she was going to ask me out, so I gave her my number and told her to ring me when she managed to find her words. Then I got up and left." The last bit of her speech came out in a rushed mumble as she blushed at her own actions. "I know it was unlike me, but I really like her and if she rings me we ca… Oh my god, what if she doesn't ring, what if she didn't want to ask me out and I just presumed, what happens if she doesn't even like girls and she's straight, oh no now I look desperate and weird and oh god I.."

"CALM DOWN GLIN! God anyone would think you murdered the woman. From the sounds of it she was asking you out, so chill, she'll be mad not to ring you, you're awesome and pretty and if she's not a lesbian than you can just claim you wanted to be her friend or something." Milla reassured the blonde before adding "Now hurry I can see it, Boq's probably been waiting for ages."

The Girls walked a short distance until they came to a bright green building which had 'The Wiz' on it in bright white letters. 'The Wiz' was a new coffee shop that had opened a few weeks ago, but Glinda and Milla had not had a chance to go to yet. They peered in through the window and saw Boq sitting at a little table in the corner, writing something. They went through the door and weaved through the tables to where he was. Milla squealed something that resembled the Munchkin's name and crushed him into an awkward seated hug. Boq managed to wave at Glinda through this hug before Glinda suggested she get coffee for all of them whilst the couple said a 'Proper' hello. after getting theri orders, She made her way to the coffee table pulling out her phone to check if she had any messages or missed call and she frowned slightly when she saw there wan't any. She heard the barista behind the till ask her what she liked and she looked up to answer before promptly dropping her phone in shock.

The person serving her was Elphaba.


End file.
